


Like Common People

by copernicusjones



Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rival Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copernicusjones/pseuds/copernicusjones
Summary: Elise has no plans to relinquish possession of her public field, especially not to a lowly commoner like Johnny, whose shown he's little more than a chronic underachiever when it comes to field conquests.But she's not completely heartless.  When Johnny stops by her mansion to renegotiate the terms of her orchard's lease, Elise doesn't turn him away.  Perhaps there's something outside the realm of farming and trading that Johnny can prove himself capable, even better than Elise, at...





	Like Common People

"My lady Elise?" Matilda's reedy voice floated in through the reading room's slightly ajar door. "You have a visitor."  
  
Elise looked up from the financial reports she'd just spent the better part of an hour poring over. Matilda's vacant smile was almost as tedious to look at. "Send him up, then. I'll be waiting here."  
  
Matilda hesitated, pressing her lips together as if to stifle a giggle. "How did you know it was a young man, my lady? I never specified."  
  
The nosy little twit. Matilda always had a habit of prying, under the guise of actually being _interested_ in Elise's well-being and personal life. Elise knew full well that Matilda was the fountain from which all the gossip at her mansion trickled forth, one employee to another. This would be no different, but Elise couldn't bring herself to care when she had far more important matters awaiting her.  
  
"Send him _up_, Matilda. And excuse yourself for the rest of the evening." Normally, being given permission to turn in early for the night would have been considered a gift, but the clipped tone of Elise's voice conveyed this was the complete opposite. If anything, it was a gift to herself—the last thing she wanted was Matilda or any of the rest of her staff of busybodies interrupting what would surely turn into another heated exchange between her and Johnny.  
  
"Yes, my lady," came Matilda's meek reply, before she disappeared behind the closing door.  
  
Elise let out a quite unladylike sigh of exasperation and rushed to gather her reports. She hurried to the nearest book shelf and shoved the folio of reports between two old, leather-bound books as a hasty way of hiding them. Not that she presumed Johnny would stoop so low as to try and pilfer them from her, but commoners could be unpredictable when faced with the same desperation he claimed he was neck-deep in.  
  
There was a rapping at the door and without even waiting for Elise to respond, it began to inch open. "Hey, Elise, it's—"  
  
"I know who it is!" she snapped. "You will come in when I say you can come in. Give me one moment; I'm not decent."  
  
"Yeah, since when are you ever?" Johnny shot back, full of bitterness.  
  
Elise ignored him, other than muttering under her breath, "Incorrigible lout."  
  
Of _course_ he would try to come storming right in; he barged into everyone else's house like some stray looking for any residual scrap of food. It only begged to reason he'd do the same once inside their house as well, even this late at night when half the town was asleep.  
  
Quickly, she shrugged on the mauve-colored silk robe she'd draped over the arm of a sofa. Her night shift, while a gorgeous rose shade, was not very modest—the neckline dipped lower than what was respectable for a lady, and the gauzy material itself was rather flimsy, showing off the majority of Elise's soft curves and the physical effects of chilly Fall evenings such as this one. Ensuring the robe covered as much as her front as was possible, she tied the sash tight and flipped her unornamented hair over her shoulder, that it cascaded down her back.  
  
"You may enter now," she spoke towards the door. It swung open and Johnny stepped inside, unsmiling but far less furious than he'd been at the guild only a day ago.  
  
His hat was already removed, cradled gingerly in his hand. She'd given him a stern talking-to over a year ago about removing one's hat when indoors and especially in the presence of a lady and, miracle upon miracles, he'd abided by it ever since.  
  
His blond hair was still wild, unruly as it tended to be because of his penchant for wearing that threadbare hat, and his blue cardigan—which he'd had for going on _three_ years now; unheard of, to Elise—was decorated with the remnants of crumpled, dried leaves. He'd probably been rolling around in them either wrestling Fritz or chasing down some horrid insect or another with that Lutz boy.  
  
And yet, he did look quite handsome—in that disheveled, unsavory sort of way, as one might find intriguing should they wish to test the waters of how the lesser half lived. Despite her continued resistance, Elise had recently come to admit that ever since he'd first moved here, Johnny was, if nothing else, compelling.  
  
"Lock the door," she told him, and as he turned briefly to do so, she crossed the few steps over to him. She could smell him now, and it was nothing short of disgusting, that pungent aroma of sweat and dirt—and yet, Elise found it to be something she'd grown rather accustomed to.  
  
When Johnny turned back to discover Elise mere inches from him, he flinched, like even being within her reach was risky. It very well might be, for the both of them, but for entirely different reasons.  
  
Elise entertaining a guest—a single, male guest the same age as her—without a chaperone would have her father so up in arms that he'd start complaining of chest pains, of shortness of breath. Then again, it wasn't as if she hadn't already disappointed him by solely existing, so she didn't think much of her reputation anymore. That is, insofar as it pertained to her father. She still held herself to a certain standard, and growing close to Johnny—and allowing him to caress and kiss her, and meet with her in private—tread the line of self-respectability she'd laid out for herself.  
  
"I didn't think I'd see you today, Johnny. What a pleasant surprise," she said sweetly, knowingly, as if it wasn't much of a surprise at all. And it wasn't, exactly, as he visited her mansion almost every day, sometimes two or three times. But given how incensed he'd been after she'd retained possession of the public orchard yesterday, she hadn't expected he'd willingly be in her presence for at least another day or two.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet," he grumbled.  
  
She'd never seen him so _serious_, disgruntled_. _Even when he exhibited frustration, it came and went the moment he unleashed a few choice curse words. But _this_? He was honest-to-Goddess _brooding_, and Elise could _see_ the impatience, the agitation in the guarded way he stood, arms crossed at his chest and crushing his hat up into his armpit as a result.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" She traced a finger along his outer arm, and he fidgeted quite violently, like a spasm. "My, someone's jumpy today!"  
  
He shifted his body away from her touch, more composed this time. "Look, I made almost twenty-thousand at the Depot today."  
  
"Oh?" She arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him. "_And_?"  
  
"_And_, it's all yours if you're willing to—"  
  
Knowing where this was going, Elise cut him off. "If only you'd made it yesterday. Then you _might_ have won."  
  
"I'm _serious_, man!" Johnny's arms uncrossed, his true, animated nature surfacing. His hat nearly slapped her as he gestured wildly, trying to sell his offer. "Maybe it's _not_ much, but it's all I have, and I'm saying that I'll part with it if you'd meet me halfway and—"  
  
"Oh, there's no 'halfway' about this. You had your chance—well, maybe it wasn't _really_ much of a chance, but... you'll have to wait."  
  
She was used to her staff; when she said something with such finality, they obeyed. But Johnny wasn't her staff, and thank Goddess for that, considering what had transpired between them less than a week ago.  
  
"You don't understand..." He was determined, she'd give him that. "I was gonna use the orchard to grow things _you_ like, Elise. Peaches and cacao fruits... just, everything for you."  
  
It smacked Elise into silence. Surely, he'd been waiting to tell her this, but it was so earnest and uncontrived. Something, anything, _everything_... for her? Nobody gave her things in life, not without wanting something in return.  
  
What did Johnny want from her? By how pleadingly his blue eyes were looking at her, it was for Elise to believe him at his word.  
  
"Well, I don't see why you need the _orchard_ plot specifically for that, when you have plenty of room between your two farms. Madam Eda left you quite a spacious property, which I'll admit you've put to use. But if it's really that important, Johnny, for you to have all these... _things_, for me, as you say, you can give them precedent on your property_._"  
  
"Okay, fine," he said, finally having the decency to look properly defeated. "I'll admit it: I need the money too. I'm broke, and all the wine I could make would sell for bank."  
  
"You're 'broke'? Didn't you just come in here crowing about all the money you made today?" Which was mere pennies to Elise, but she wasn't about to remind him of that.  
  
"It gets used up quickly. Especially when I'm eating at the restaurant so much."  
  
"Maybe don't _eat_ there so much, then? I know you're passable at cooking for yourself."  
  
"Alright, then next time you invite me to eat with you there, I'll say no. Not like it mattered much to you anyway, I guess."  
  
There it was. Of _course_ he was letting emotions get in the way of his business, like any commoner would. "Oh-ho-ho, so _this_ is what you're so upset about! You thought I would go soft on you because of some silly dinner."  
  
"Date," Johnny corrected her. "It was a _date_, and you know it, so yeah, betrayed is somethin' I'm feeling"  
  
"It was most certainly not a date_. _You happened to come by the restaurant when I was already there. And you _happened_ to sit next to me." And she'd _happened_ to let him put his hand on her knee, then slide it to her thigh. The counter obstructed his activity from Raeger's view, and her skirts prevented Johnny from getting _too_ familiar with her, but it would be scandalous all the same, should her father ever hear of it.  
  
"That's funny, because you never come by the restaurant, with having your own personal chef and everything. Unless you were thirsting to see Raeger, then—"  
  
"I was not _thirsting_, certainly not for Raeger." Every other woman—and some men, too—had this inexplicable attraction to the chef, but Elise found him dull. Yes, he was handsome, but so were hundreds of other men. There was nothing that made him stand out, nothing about Raeger that caused her thoughts to linger on him when she drifted off to sleep each night or made her breath quicken and face flush when in close proximity to him. Feats Johnny tended to accomplish every now and then.  
  
"Then you went there lookin' for some other kind of snack?" He gave her a leering look, which she was sure he'd done before, and she was sure she'd found tiresome.  
  
Now, against her better judgment, she simply felt disarmed. "I think you have the wrong idea about my _appetite_."  
  
"Well... _damn_, Elise! What was all that, then? Some kind of _tactic_ on your end, pretending that you're into me so I might not even _bother_ to challenge you?"  
  
"I don't see you getting this impertinent when Fritz or Giorgio have bested you." Elise deflected his pointless line of questioning. "I feel like you're putting on an act for the sheer sake of annoying me. That's what it must be."  
  
"But I don't... I don't _like_ Fritz or Giorgio."  
  
"Nobody likes Fritz," Elise said dryly. "What's your point?"  
  
"I mean, _like_ them, dude. Enough to kiss them. To date them."  
  
"We're not dating," she reiterated. _And we won't ever be, _she mentally added, _if you insist on referring to me as 'dude' when discussing matters like this._  
  
Johnny was so close to her now, reaching a hand under her chin to tip it up. "I notice how you didn't deny the kissing part."  
  
She _should_ want smack him off. But all Elise could do was narrow a glare up at him, despite wanting to eliminate the space between them. "We're not _kissing_, either."  
  
"Well, we _could _be..." Johnny waggled his eyebrows in a, she assumed, suggestive manner. "Ya know, if you wanna make a deal."  
  
With a scoff, Elise gave a nod to release herself from his hold. "You honestly think I would trade my fields for a few sloppy kisses from a commoner?"  
  
"I'm a commoner, am I?"  
  
"You are. Sure, you're _different_ than other commoners, but you're still... one of them."  
  
"Oh, trust me, Elise, what I'm offering you is anything _but_ common."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that."  
  
"I don't see why you would," Johnny replied. "Considering when we kissed, I was _way_ better at it than you were."  
  
"Ex_cuse_ me?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, when I kissed you, I wasn't sure I wasn't kissing some dead fish instead."  
  
"You caught me off guard is all." And he _had_. His mouth finding hers, an unexpected goodbye when he'd walked her back to her mansion after their dinner together.  
  
"Alright, then this time I'm giving you a heads-up, so get ready." He threw the hat aside and leaned down close to her, speaking slowly, distinctly. "I'm gonna kiss the hell outta you."  
  
It was like their kiss after dinner; no, it was _better _than their kiss after dinner. That'd been searching and not hesitant, but he'd held back—she knew this now, by how Johnny was kissing her with such abandon. But wasn't it all a case of him holding up his claim of being the better kisser?  
  
But he _wasn't_; she couldn't let him be. As Johnny's arms dropped to around her waist, pulling her tight against him, Elise gripped his jacket and pushed up on her toes, hard, into the kiss.  
  
She knew _how_ to kiss—or, at least, she thought she did, having had enough experience from past suitors that were later deemed entirely _un_suitable. And there was nothing remarkable _about_ kissing that Elise particularly enjoyed—it was yet another scripted movement one goes through during courtship, another item to check off the list one must complete when pursuing another romantically.  
  
So perhaps it wasn't really kissing, then. And _this_ was, Johnny's lips on her and simultaneously so passionate and tender, sending a warm thrill to the tips of her toes. His soft laugh, almost disbelieving his own rash behavior as he pulled away and saw how pleased and breathless Elise was—if this was how commoners went about their lives, she wanted nothing more than to kiss and laugh and live like the common people.  
  
No, this is what he wanted. Her to lower her defenses and give in. She couldn't, not even with how attractive he looked, hair rumpled and smiling lips stung-red and wet from their kissing session.  
  
"See what I mean?" he asked, his eyes drawing down to her chest.  
  
Elise followed his gaze, and seeing that he'd loosened her robe enough to show what little cleavage she had, almost retightened it. But something inside her, a new and confusing tension, stopped her from doing so.  
  
"I really don't. It's all rather subjective, don't you think? Of course we both think we're a better kisser than the other; there's no one to really judge, unbiased."  
  
Johnny's arms were around again, pulling her close, and she didn't put up a fuss. "We could go back to the restaurant and see if Raeger's available..."  
  
"Absolutely not." She fixed him with another annoyed glare, but he, for once, didn't look like he was joking. Sure, he'd said it light-heartedly enough, but there wasn't that biting-his-lip-to-hold-back-a-laugh smile she knew all too well. "This is between you and me, _only_."  
  
"So then what do you propose?" His breath ghosted over the crown of her head, sending a shiver down her spine that she hid—hopefully—with a sharp inhalation through her nose. Again, she caught the deliciously earthy scent of his hard work, that combination of perspiration and grass that had permeated his jacket.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Though she really was; she'd just drag it out as long as she could. Make him squirm. "Perhaps something more... _definitive _is in order."  
  
His head dipped in, a kiss pressed to her lips then moving to her jaw, down to the delicate skin of her neck. There was a gentle, warm suction on her pulse as the fuzzy bristle of all the facial hair he could muster tickled her in a strangely erotic fashion. His words came out in a murmur against her throat. "You're saying this isn't convincing enough? "  
  
"I'm saying there's _nothing_ you could do that could convince me." But that didn't mean she'd stop him from trying. She forced his mouth over to meet hers, another kiss exchanged, before telling him. "By all means, Johnny: if you believe yourself so capable, then prove it."  
  
"I dunno, Elise, a dumbass commoner like me might need a little more direction. What d'you mean, exactly?"  
  
"You're not _that_ dumb. You know exactly what I mean." And he did; she could feel it pressed to her hip, begging for acknowledgment. Coy smile at her lips, she moved her hands to cover his and gave them a tug towards the robe's sash, cinched tightly at her waist.  
  
"And so when I prove myself...?" Johnny undid the belt, slipped his hands into Elise's robe and let them rest over her shift, at her hips where they'd previously been. She'd never had a man this physically close to her, unless she counted what had gone on at the restaurant and afterwards. She couldn't recall anything more than chaste kisses on the hand at society gatherings.  
  
"Hypothetically, if you were to meet my standards, then you'd get the orchard, fair and square." She looped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies even closer. "But realistically, when I show you that you're not anywhere near as capable as you're claiming, then you _never_ get the orchard, for the rest of your natural-born life."  
  
She waited for witty retort, or at the very least, a dismissive laugh. Johnny favored those when conquests were announced at the guild hall and Elise would guarantee his inevitable demise. As if it didn't come to pass each and every time.  
  
But all he said was, "Deal."  
  
Which shouldn't have surprised her, that Johnny wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He was on Elise without waiting for a response, and she welcomed it, his kiss so desperate and rivaled only by her own. It didn't take long for their tongues to become involved, and she would have never considered it enjoyable but she liked his more against her own than when it was wagging a mile a minute and saying things like "Oh yeah, well... _your mom_!" in reply to any unfavorable assessments from the Festival Judges.  
  
Johnny kept groping at her, aimless and needy, frantically pushing at her robe to get it off. It fell away, a silk puddle on the floor.

"This is _expensi-ive_," she scolded him, though the hitch in her breath rendered it ineffective. Her breasts pressed to him as her back arched, her body craving more of the heat radiating from his every touch.

"So buy another. Money's no object, right? If you're more concerned with _that_ than winning..."  
  
He had her there. Elise didn't protest any further as he tugged down the front of her shift, exposing her breast. It was immediately covered by his hand, and she made a high-pitched noise of approval as he massaged and palmed at it, occasionally pinching and pulling at her erect nipple.

She'd done it to herself before, those moments alone when she wanted to explore these unbearably strong desires that crept over her from time to time, but it was _nothing_ like having Johnny's rough, farm-calloused hand pawing her with utter abandon. The kiss ended, and Elise was about to ream Johnny out for it, but as she opened her mouth a hot, wet _heavenly_ sensation enveloped her other breast. Her hand flew to the back of Johnny's head, fisting his hair and urging him to not let up. As was nearly always the case during her few years in Oak Tree Town, Elise got precisely what she wanted. She sighed, breathy with contentment as he laved away, suckling her breast like a man starved.  
  
A divine minute or two passed, then Johnny pulled up, wincing and rubbing at the back of his neck. "Sorry, kinda hurts to keep doin' that. You're sorta... not tall. Here, just a sec."  
  
Johnny tore off his hideous scarf, sending it and his cardigan the way of her robe, thrown to the floor.  
  
"What are you do-_INNNG!?_"  
  
Elise's shock came from the suddenness of it all, not that Johnny could lift her. She wasn't heavy, but even if she'd been, he was strong. Which she supposed he would be, as he did the work every day that she had to employ several men to do. She was scooped up with his arms crossed under her bottom, while her legs kicked out on either side of him. He deposited her unceremoniously on the desk just a few steps behind her, and now she was eye level with his smirking mouth instead of his chest.  
  
Johnny's smirk disappeared when she grabbed him close for another kiss. Elise scooted to the edge of the desk and allowed him to pick up where he left off, gradually letting her own fingers play at the buttons of his shirt, the buckle of his belt.  
  
The zipper of his pants.  
  
She felt she was being rather _immediate_ in going there so quickly—trying to bypass what she assumed Johnny meant as foreplay. Getting her all good and _ready_ for a resounding defeat at his hands—and other parts.  
  
Though hardly nervous, her fingers fumbled at the zipper of Johnny's pants; she wasn't used to undoing her own clothes, let alone a man's.  
  
"It's okay. Here..." came his whisper as he finished getting his pants open, then shucked down. "Better, huh?"  
  
Debateable. His boxers featured a print even more feminine than the bulk of her own wardrobe, paisley swirls in shades of sage and lavender on a white background. Where on earth did he find apparel like this?  
  
She couldn't stand to look at it for another second, reaching to his waistband and yanking it down as if she meant to rip his boxers clear off.

"_Holy_ _shit_, Elise! I get it, you want this, but—"  
  
"Be quiet." She took in the sight in front of her, letting her gaze linger and wondering, distantly, what Johnny wanted her to do with it. "Well, good to see _some _things about exceed expectations."  
  
She'd never seen a man's privates before, so she couldn't say with any confidence if Johnny was considered average, or above or below that. But it hardly mattered, for how badly she ached to put him in his place. She'd let him believe he was equivalent to a horse if need be. While she wasn't experienced when it came to sex, she knew a thing or two about men and their egos.  
  
And Johnny was, at the core of it, just another man. Fueled by her praise, his body practically molded to hers as he brought her into his arms again and kissed her like he needed to for survival. The kissing escalated into so many other activities, almost too much at once, that Elise didn't know much what to do other than keep her hands splayed across his back, feeling the tension of the muscles there. Thankfully he attended to her breasts again, using his mouth on them and only pausing briefly to remove his final article of clothing, the same faded-out linen button-down he'd arrived to town in.  
  
A combination of all their movement and Johnny's unstoppable hands had hiked her shift up, all the way to the hem of her panties. Her legs were parted lewdly, hoisted and bent at the knee, granting Johnny better access to grind against her in an altogether coarse manner. Here she was, an absolute disgrace, and enjoying every second of it.  
  
Just having him this close to her, the way he was mindlessly rutting against her dampened panties as if he might pierce through them to enter her—it filled her with a sense of power, him so _uncontrollably_ attracted to her that he couldn't even function like a human being. He was acting as little more than a simple-minded beast; she wondered, even, if he'd last long enough to actually penetrate her. Either way, she had this victory in the bag.  
  
"Elise..." Johnny panted, forehead pressed to hers and slick with sweat from the both of them. He swallowed, drawing back just enough to look her in the eyes. They were hazy, lost, like he were on some sort of drug-induced high.  
  
"What's wrong...?" She idly stroked him, to the head and back down, again and again. Lazy, bored, as if this were some pithy chore. A thin, sticky film coated her fingertips and she was struck with the impulse to taste it. Taste him. She brought her index finger to her lips, poked it slowly, _slowly_ into her pursed lips as though she might be testing cake frosting. It was salty, but not as repulsive as she might have predicted, and she made a show of sucking it from her finger. Not for a second did she break eye contact, and when her finger slid out of her mouth with the same excruciating slowness, it was accompanied by a satisfied sigh. "Oh... I see."  
  
Her hand, now moistened with saliva, returned to his erection and continued to toy with it, rubbing open-handedly the way one would administer a massage, languid but assertive.  
  
"_Elise_..." Her name was a plea falling from Johnny's lips, a prisoner begging for freedom. He went to kiss her, fingers crushed in fistfuls of her hair as he drove himself, over and over, into the relentless motion of her hand. She permitted him the most fleeting kiss—passionate and accelerating the fire already within her, her body forced her to admit—before breaking it, a smug smile extending her lips as she shook her head.  
  
"If you want to admit defeat..." Her hand dragged, circled over him faster, as if she were coaxing rather than pleasuring him. "Just say the word."  
  
"I don't... I don't..." he shoved her hand off. When she went for it again, he snatched her by the wrist, pinning her right hand down to the table with his left. She squirmed, trying to release herself, but with Johnny being significantly stronger than her, she was trapped. Now all she had to tease him with was her non-dominant hand, which wouldn't do.  
  
So she wouldn't use her hands.  
  
Tucking her left hand between her legs, Elise peeled her panties aside. She could smell how aroused they both were, the musty mix of the sweat and fluids hanging in the air around them. Hooking her legs around Johnny's waist, she brought him flush against herself, his erection upright and sinking into her folds, like being laid against a drenched pillow. Hunched and almost debilitated by her tactic, Johnny swore out a string of unmentionable phrases that Elise ended by craning her neck up to kiss him. He needed to save the profanity for when he _actually_ lost. Which would be soon enough.  
  
To make sure of it, she began rocking against him, and it was a matter of seconds before Johnny matched her pace. Up and down, over and over, his length gliding in a smooth, enticing rhythm along her engorged clit. There was still the viscous, tacky sensation of his pre-cum, and Elise couldn't help but wonder just how much would be let loose. She could only imagine it being so plentiful that it wouldn't even stay inside her, that it would trickle out in what seemed like an endless stream after she claimed her victory.  
  
Soon, so soon... she just had to get him a little closer.  
  
She made the mistake of taking her attention off him, allowing her eyes to slip closed. Drawing in a long, dreamy breath and having it cut off with a confused gasp as her eyes flew open.  
  
Something had pinched her—_there—_and then... now... now it was _nothing_ like a pinch at all, and it was strangely familiar. Fingers inside her, probing at a steady, yet careful pace. It wasn't a new feeling, but it was _so_ different. Two of her own slender fingers was a world away than two of a man's.  
  
But not just in a good way. It was like Johnny wasn't even _trying_, barely a knuckle inside her and stirring cautiously, as if testing if she could handle it.  
  
"_Another_," she growled, followed by a wordless sigh of approval as he obeyed, inserting not just one but _two_ more fingers inside her.  
  
She bucked forward, trying to shove them deeper, confident that she could, so to speak, finish scratching the itch of her swollen, soaked walls without peaking. She was in complete control, after all, and spat out one command after another as her fingers clenched like talons around Johnny's wrist and forced them to work at a feverish tempo, going faster, deeper, harder just as she instructed him to. Goddess, if she wanted something done right, she clearly had to do it herself.  
  
His lips journeyed along her neck, fingers pumping away as Elise's breaths shortened and heightened in pitch. Oh, she was getting so close to reaching an orgasm, and from something as crude as being fingered? Johnny would _never_ let her live it down if he not only beat her, but while she was in the midst of setting a trap from him, that backfired only because she let her defenses down.  
  
This was something she could do on her own. If she were to lose—which she wouldn't, but if she _were—_it would be at the highest level. But she wouldn't lose, not with how _fantastically_ sopping wet she was now; if anything, it would bring him over the edge in no time at all.  
  
He was so deeply under her spell that it took hardly any strength for her to throw his hand aside. Or, she attempted to throw it aside but Johnny brought it to the back of her head, a possessive hold on her as he kissed Elise on the mouth. Her own juices were now in her hair, mashed into it as Johnny's lips traveled down her neck.  
  
"Close?" he murmured, adding a kiss to her jaw.  
  
"Mmm, not really," Elise whispered, rolling her shoulders back to present more of her neck, to lift her breasts closer to him. Her thighs constricted around his hips as she ground her slickness down him. The tip prodded her opening and she tensed; she hadn't meant for that, and the way it stretched, even after his fingers had prepared her, was shocking. She wanted more. "Looks like you just aren't able to do enough with what you have."  
  
With a grunt, Johnny broke from the cage of her legs. His hands were on her waist before she knew it, and Elise yelped as her whole body was flipped over. Her shift bunched under her stomach but not enough that she couldn't feel the sharp edge of the desk digging in. She squirmed, panties awkwardly tucked into her upper thigh. Too short to stand with her feet flat, she was on her tiptoes and had to keep her arms propped onto the desk to prevent her breasts from rubbing on it. The desk was narrow enough that she could extend her arms slightly and grip its opposite edge for a better hold, which she speculated would come in handy soon.  
  
"Here."  
  
His balled-up cardigan must have been on the floor nearby, because he came up with it, nudging it beneath her stomach and giving her a better cushion than just her ruched-up shift. That, and it created a more favorable angle for Johnny; she could feel him closing in behind her.  
  
"You're gonna be sore enough from losing," he said, smirk evident in his voice. "I don't need you to have any _actual_ bruises."  
  
Elise's face burned as she thought of the stinging on her neck, where surely there was a crimson mark by now. Thank Goddess she owned countless pretty scarves to cover it. "It's a bit late for that," she said snidely.  
  
"Yeah, maybe a little."  
  
There was a tug at her waist, around her bottom, and before she could ask Johnny what the hell he was doing, she felt the loose silky brush of her panties at her knees. She might have bothered to step out of them if she thought it would be worth it, if she thought she wouldn't have to bring them back up again in a matter of minutes.  
  
He slid into her and the sudden, solid presence stretching her with equal parts pain and pleasure forced a lusty, shameless moan out of her. The part of her brain that was still working acknowledged that she must sound like a cheap strumpet, some whore who'd long since perfected performing these tawdry acts.  
  
But it was hardly a performance; truly, it felt amazing, this base, animal-like _need_ she'd been unable to fulfill for years finally being sated. She was _positive_ he would climax first, but Goddess, she wanted nothing more than to bring him to it while he was inside her.  
  
His shirt, reeking of fertilizer and hay and everything so distinctively _male_, was within reach, and her arm flew out to snatch it up. She wadded it up, biting down on it as Johnny fell into a steadily aggressive rhythm. The door was locked, but that didn't mean people wouldn't be lingering outside, eavesdropping. Gossip was a permanent fixture in Elise's life but _this_ would be a scandal beyond anything her family had ever known.  
  
So this was how she "became a woman", as it were? Allowing this worthless, _handsome_, poor_, charming_ farmer to bend her over a desk? That was how it might be interpreted, should she ever divulge the events of this night, but it was hardly a regrettable tryst. It was all part of _business_, wielding her feminine wiles to dupe a needlessly arrogant commoner.  
  
The desk rattled under her; all the pieces in this room were made of the finest black lumber, but Elise worried that despite this, the desk wouldn't withstand this much duress. She had to hand it to Johnny, how he possessed an ample amount of endurance. And he _could_ be obedient, she supposed, not requiring any instruction to go harder other than the cries of approval, of undisguised _want_ that were smothered by the shirt between her teeth.  
  
"You coulda just asked if this was what wanted." His hands left where they were cupped around her hips, the right one reaching up to brush her hair back from where it was falling in front of her face, an almost tender gesture before winding it once, twice to draw her up closer to him. "I wouldn't have assumed you'd be a dead fish in bed, just because you kiss like one."  
  
"Proposition you? Unlikely." Elise half-stood, letting Johnny yank her head at an angle that he could pepper her neck with more kisses. Maybe he had a thing for necks, or, more likely, it was just her. Johnny's left arm was at her waist, and Elise covered it with her own, trying to prevent his hand from trailing down to fondle her clit. She was painfully aware of him still inside her, and each slow, deliberate push from him was both torturous and exquisite. "What do I get out of this other than you learning to stay in your proverbial lane?"  
  
"You get this dick," he chuckled into her neck.  
  
"Oh, shut up," she snarled, trying to elbow him off. She wanted to scream, and not out of ecstasy. The only thing worse would have been if he'd said "dude" or "bro" at the end of that statement. If he was going to be such an idiot, she didn't want his kisses, no matter how far back they made her eyes roll. "I barely got _anything _from you; you nearly came undone from me scarcely touching you."  
  
"But I didn't. And it sounds like _you're_ the one _coming _undone," Johnny whispered hot in her ear. His arm dropped from her waist and Elise partially fell, partially was _pushed_ back to the desk by the grip in her hair. A particularly savage thrust elicited a squeal from her that was only partly consumed by the shirt. "_My lady_."  
  
"P-Please, I can hardly feel a thing." Her knees wobbled, her knuckles almost white from how tightly she held onto the desk. Wiggling in place, just a little, she tried to adjust their alignment ever so slightly. A _marvelously _brutal thrust hitting Elise at the right angle caused her to bite down on the shirt, mute yet another scream. She picked up the conversation as if she'd never left off. "I'm just waiting for you to lose it, so it can be over."  
  
"Give it up, Elise." He wrenched his hold on her hair, lifting her head enough that one of her muffled groans came spilling out loud and clear. "You obviously can't even handle some penniless farmer fucking you. Talk a big game but can't perform when put on the spot, huh?"  
  
"Let's get...one thing straight, you stupid, filthy peasant." Elise gritted her teeth, willing herself not to moan or whimper. He was pounding into her so rapidly, so intensely, she couldn't gauge if her timing would be right, but she didn't care at this point. She thrust back against Johnny, causing his hand to drop from her hair and flatten to the table, stationing himself. "I... " With each word, each sharp gasp of breath from Johnny, she continued to slam against him. "Am... the one... fucking _you_..."  
  
She knew she must be incredibly tight already, from never having been penetrated previously, but she clenched her body furiously and tightened her walls around him even more. Her clit throbbed from the friction of hitting his groin and was screaming for just the briefest stroke of attention, that she might reach a mind-shattering climax. But that was what he wanted, and she would _not_ succumb to some pathetic commoner's wishes.  
  
It only took a few more seconds of grinding back against him for victory to come to her—literally.  
  
"Fuck...!" And then, she was miserably bereft, an almost painful emptiness as he pulled out. A sticky warmth spread messily along her entrance, followed instantly by the same thick liquid raining upon her tailbone. As she lay there listening to Johnny's gasps-turned-grunts and trying to regain her own composure, the cum ran in aimless paths along her bottom, dripping down her thighs and between her buttocks.  
  
She craned her head back, prepared to snap at him for the mess he made, but he wasn't there. And then, screeching in surprise, she was pulled back, but not entirely off, from the desk. She lost her grip, but didn't—_couldn't—_ sink to the floor, as Johnny was there below her, and then, she was already completely saturated but a new, brilliant wetness covered her.  
  
Was he seriously...? Even after releasing himself all over her, after _losing_ their contest, he was burying his face into her sex, hands reaching up and firmly planted on her bottom. Good _Goddess, _he was sucking and slurping at her as if it were another sort of contest that he might win. Not that Elise had anyone to compare it to, but for this she would a_bsolutely_ crown him champion. She reprised her motion from when she'd brought him to orgasm, rocking rhythmically against Johnny's mouth as his tongue swirled and lapped hungrily.  
  
A string of desire coiled tighter and tighter within her, and she couldn't help it, his name wrung out from her lips, audible even with her face still pressed into his shirt. She didn't want it to end, this bliss, but when Elise thought about how she'd successfully _beaten_ him, not just once but twice, how he had been so foolish to even momentarily think himself on par with her...  
  
No, Elise was in charge here, and Johnny was at her service. One final push into his mouth, forcing his tongue to drag along her clit, and a surge of euphoria crashed over her, rendering her into an uncontrollable, thrashing mess. Her legs kicked wildly, and if she struck him he would have deserved it, but he held fast, hands and mouth latched to her as she rode out the waves of the orgasm.  
  
She felt Johnny remove himself from beneath her, heard the soft padding of him moving around and gathering up his clothes. But Elise lay there, still panting and disbelieving what she'd just done. Should she feel ashamed; violated, even? Yet, she didn't. Elise felt, if anything... _relief_. Years worth of curiosity finally explored and with someone she, for better or worse, trusted and honestly did _care_ about.  
  
What about Johnny? Had it meant anything to him? She wouldn't begin to presume as much. For someone like him, it wasn't much more than another everyday activity like drinking or cracking some bawdy joke, because there wasn't much else for him to do outside of work.  
  
Turning onto her back, she found Johnny standing there, half-dressed with his shirt on and boxers pulled up. When he spotted her watching him, he flashed her the biggest smile she'd ever seen, framed with the glistening prize of his efforts. He made a show of licking the stripe of moisture from his upper lip.  
  
She huffed through her nose. "And what do you have to be so happy about?"  
  
"Plenty." He dragged his arm across his mouth, wiping the rest off.  
  
"You lost," she reminded him, sitting up and smoothing her ruined shift.  
  
"I guess? I don't really need the orchard, now that I think about it. You're right, there's plenty of room on my own land, and hey, who knows? Maybe one day what's yours will be mine."  
  
"If you're thinking about just strolling into the orchard and stealing my fruit, hiring security to keep you out would not be an issue."  
  
"Oh, that's not what I mean." Johnny shrugged on his cardigan, and Elise wanted to scream at him to at least wash it first, then wondered if it'd ever been washed at _all _in the past season. He caught her expression, like he was something that should be flung off the barn floor with a pitchfork. "Oh, don't sit there all high and mighty like you wouldn't wanna keep settlin' field ownership this way instead of those shipping and festival competitions."  
  
"Perhaps," she said tightly. She still owned half of the public fields and meant to keep it that way. "Whatever the case, I've no intention of losing."  
  
"Maybe I'll just have to practice to get good enough then. Ya know, Fritz's tall crop field opens up next week. I should see what he's willing to give in exchange."  
  
Her stomach lurched at the thought of Johnny going near anyone else in a similar manner. _Especially _if that someone was Fritz. "Don't you _dare._"  
  
Johnny cupped a hand to his ear as if he might not have heard her. "What was that? A declaration of love for me?"  
  
"Don't kid yourself." She averted her gaze, patting her mussed hair down so it was somewhat presentable. "Me not wanting you to defile Fritz is in no way, shape or form the same as proclaiming that I'm in love with you."  
  
"You're in lust with me, though. Don't blame you." Then, Johnny surprised her by moving in and planting a kiss squarely on her lips, a perfectly innocent one that would have been the kind a boyfriend might thoughtlessly give his girlfriend.  
  
"I take what I can get," she replied, attempting to hide her smile by pressing her fingers to her lips, as though contemplating wiping them clean.  
  
"Oh, you definitely do _take_, I'm not gonna argue that."  
  
Her smile transformed to a glare. How did he have such an endless supply of nerve? "Speaking of _taking_ things, your spice field lease runs out in two weeks." Johnny's only field, the one he inherited from Madam Eda and had dutifully renewed several times over.  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Oh yes, I keep close track of this information. Perhaps we'll have to arrange a time and place to discuss the lease. Since I assume you're not interested in losing another shipping competition, that is."  
  
"Here's plenty fine. Same time, same place." Of course it would be for Johnny, who had no reputation to worry about.  
  
"Or your place. Your field, after all, so meeting on your property would be more appropriate." For them to be as loud as they wanted. Elise shouldn't be entertaining such vulgar thoughts, but they both knew it would devolve into less of a meeting and more of an illicit rendezvous. They should at least be afforded privacy.  
  
"I'll think it over, let you know." He kissed her again, this time on the forehead where her hair still stuck to it. For so long, it'd been difficult for Elise to believe there were things in life that were good without having a monetary value attached to them, but recently—right now, this little forehead kiss—she'd come to accept the possibility.

"Be safe on your way home." Elise fingered at his wrinkled cardigan, feeling inexplicably shy. They'd just done all sorts of sexual activities and she couldn't even handle a kiss, now? Her usual haughty tone returned as she chanced a peek up at him. "That is, I'd like to ensure my future victories are fairly won and not by forfeit because you got thrown off your horse, or something equally reckless."  
  
"No problemo." Johnny backed away, slicing a jaunty wave in her direction. He winked and made an obnoxious _tch_-ing noise to accompany it. "I'll keep myself in tip-top condition for all future negotiations, babe."  
  
Elise had barely finished rolling her eyes and Johnny was out the door, shutting it behind him. Well, that was a step up from "dude", at any rate.  
  
Mind still reeling, Elise hopped off the desk and picked her robe off the floor. After sliding it back on and readjusting the desk from the angle it'd been jostled into, she spotted a yellow piece of fabric on the floor. Johnny had forgotten his scarf.  
  
She was staring at it, debating what should be done with it, when the door inched open again. For a moment, she thought it might be Johnny, and the origins of a smile tugged at her lips.  
  
But it was only Matilda. Elise quickly pocketed the scarf before her maid could notice. Thank the Goddess she was rich enough to commission clothing that was not only fashionable, but functional as well.  
  
"I saw Mr. Johnny out, my lady..." Matilda's cordial tone evaporated when she saw Elise in what Elise assumed to be a rather shocking state. "Are you... are you alright? Forgive me, but you appear quite... _tired._"  
  
The way she stressed that final word indicated she meant something far less appropriate. _Thoroughly ravished_ came to Elise's mind.  
  
"Didn't I order you to take the rest of the evening off, Matilda?"  
  
"Yes, my lady, but—"  
  
"And you are correct; I _am _tired; tired of you prying where you shouldn't. My business affairs are just that; my _business_."  
  
"Yes, my lady Elise, I only inquired out of the utmost concern."  
  
That statement was more asinine than everything that'd come out of Johnny's mouth tonight, combined.  
  
"Fine. Since you insist on disobeying me and continuing your duties even after being dismissed for the evening, you may make yourself useful and draw me a warm bath." She was in urgent need of one, not that she allowed her tone to confirm as much.  
  
"Yes, my lady." Matilda nodded obediently, but disappointment creased her brows and lips. Elise guessed it was less at actually having to work than it was the dismay at being delayed in any efforts to relay what she'd witnessed to the rest of the staff. "Shall I add rose essence to it?"  
  
Her staple scent. But, no, Elise needed something relaxing, not indulgent. That had already been more than taken care of. "No. I would prefer lavender tonight."  
  
"Lavender, my lady?"  
  
"Is there something _wrong_ with my preference? I feel like switching things up, as I'm perfectly entitled to."  
  
"Yes, of course you are, my lady! I suppose it's just that..." Matilda paused, chewing her lip. "If you don't mind me saying so, you've stated before that you find lavender so very... _common_."  
  
She _had_ said that about lavender, though not because she disliked it. As she studied Matilda, Elise's hands slid into the pockets of her robe. "Then I suppose I'm just in the mood to do whatever common people do," she told Matilda with a honeyed smile. 

"Yes, my lady. Of course." Matilda dropped into a curtsy.  
  
It was only after her maid turned and exited the room that Elise allowed herself to fondle Johnny's scarf in her right pocket, a trophy from her victory. Its cheap fabric between her fingers was simultaneously foreign and comforting, as much as his arms around her and his lips on hers and their bodies moving together.  
  
And the fluttery warmth that bloomed inside her, that made her feel even more victorious than winning innumerable conquests, was something Elise knew was entirely, _wonderfully_, uncommon.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.
> 
> So I _might_ have listened to ["Common People" by Pulp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuTMWgOduFM) approximately 100 times while in the process of writing this? It's one of my all-time favorite songs and when I saw the opportunity to weave it into the theme of the fic, since I think it fits Johnny/Elise so very well, I went a bit overboard. Oh well. This is for me first and foremost but I do want to share it with y'all.
> 
> Also I apologize (not really) for Johnny. I have plans to write something much longer featuring him and Elise where he's every bit the disaster he is in here but that's a long time coming, so here's me getting him out there, in a small dose.
> 
> As always, kudos and reviews are always appreciated!! :D


End file.
